


#SuchAGuy

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, manflu, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: For @mademoiselle_k , bc she gave me the initial idea for this story and for @Lalelilolu so she has something fresh to read in bed :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> For @mademoiselle_k , bc she gave me the initial idea for this story and for @Lalelilolu so she has something fresh to read in bed :)

“Sansa!” he called from the living room. “I think…I think I am dying, Little Bird,” he said interrupted by coughs.

Sansa only rolled her eyes, standing in their kitchen, warming up Serena’s baby food in a water bath.

“Little Bird…” he weakly called again, thinking she hadn’t heard him.

“I am right here, Sandor,” she said. “I need to feed Serena, first, and then I will look after you.”

A sickly “okay” came back from the living room, making Sansa chuckle while shaking her head.

“Mama,” Serena babbled happily in her high chair.

“I know that you are hungry, darling; your food is nearly ready.”

“Papa?” she said in an asking tone, looking at Sansa with her huge grey eyes.

“Your papa can wait a few moments, darling; he is not going to die. He thinks he has the ‘man flu,’ which is, honestly, just a little cold; something he always comes down with whenever winter comes,” Sansa explained, knowing Serena didn’t really understand her, while she dished the now warm mush of beef, carrots, and potatoes into a little bowl.

Sansa sat down in a chair next to Serena and started feeding her one spoonful after another of the mush, which their nearly two-year-old daughter greedily wolfed down.

“You like your mush don’t you, little wolf?” Sansa asked smiling, while their daughter’s eyes sparkled back with joy at the tasty meal.

After Serena finished her mush, Sansa sliced up a banana for her. As their daughter promptly squished the banana with her tiny fingers before greedily putting the pieces into her mouth, Sansa warmed up the chicken soup she prepared this morning, once Sandor had left their flat to visit Dr. Samwell Tarly.

Sandor really did think he had the man flu; but Sansa knew it was just the common cold that he probably got from Serena, last week. 

Their pediatrician, Dr. Luwin, assured Sansa that it was just a common cold that Serena had. 

Sansa had made the soup exactly like Sandor loved, with fresh vegetables and the _little bird shaped_ noodles from the little store around the corner.

Serena had just finished her banana, the remains of it sticking to her face, making Sansa laugh at the sight of their little girl.

Sansa washed her daughter’s face with a wet rag before helping her to the ground.

She got the bowl with the hot soup while Serena held one of her hands for support as they slowly walked to the door connecting the kitchen to the living room.

“Let’s see how your papa is doing, darling,” Sansa said, as she pushed open the door with her foot.

Sansa smiled to herself at seeing Sandor laying on the couch covered with a heavy warm down blanket.

Serena let go of her hand and crawled over to their dog, Stranger, who was laying of the carpet in front of the television, next to Lady. The news anchorman had just explained the rules of the upcoming Westerosi Cyvasse tournament and what chances the Northern team had, especially against the teams from the West and Dorne who’s star players are Myrcella Baratheon and Trystane Martell.

Stranger happily greeted Serena with a flick of his tongue over her face, making her squeak with joy as she snuggled up to her loyal companion, while Lady watched them.

“Little Bird,” Sandor coughed, making Sansa struggle with containing her laughter at seeing her usually strong and fierce husband behave like he had the worst plague on the planet; just like with every other cold he got.

“Here, my love,” Sansa said warmly. “I made you some chicken soup.”

Sandor slowly sat up and Sansa handed him the bowl while sitting down next to him.

“You even bought the bird shaped noodles,” he said.

“Indeed, everything to make my strong husband survive his little cold,” she said teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

“It isn’t just a cold, Sansa. I’m sure it is the flu or something,” he said while putting the first spoonful of soup into his mouth. “Delicious, Little Bird, as always,” he said, making Sansa smile at him.

“Are you sure you are not exaggerating just so I’ll make you some of your favorite soup?” she asked, as Sandor spooned another bite into his mouth.

“Maybe a little…,” he finally admitted, making Sansa chuckle.

While Sandor spooned up his bowl, Sansa leaned her head on his shoulder. Serena was playing with Stranger on the soft carpet as the weather report just told them that a new snow storm was to be expected for Winterfell and the surrounding areas.

Once Sandor had finished his bowl, Sansa asked him if he wanted another helping, and he nodded.

Sansa kissed his cheek and got up, taking the empty bowl with her.

She didn’t mind spoiling him a little whenever he thought he had the flu. After all, he always took care of her needs whenever she was sick or had her period. He always made her tea, brought her chocolates, or simply allowed her to snuggle up to him in order to get warm.

And the way he was taking care of their daughter made her love him even more every day.

Sansa returned and handed him the bowl of the still steaming soup.

“Thank you, Little Bird,” he said, kissing her cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Sandor,” she said smiling. “Even if you are _such a guy_ sometimes.”


End file.
